starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle
| Afbeelding =250px | model =''Lambda''-class T4-a | klasse =Shuttle | ontwerp = Cygnus Spaceworks | fabrikant =Sienar Fleet Systems | prijs =240.000 Credits | lengte =20,00 meter | snelheid =850 km/h | versnelling =1.400 G | hyperdrive =Klasse 1.0 | bemanning =6 | passagiers =8-20 | vrachtcapaciteit =80 ton | affiliatie =Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Colonel Jendon & Captain Yorr in de cockpit van ST 321 De Lambda-class Shuttle was een elegante en populaire Shuttle gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Het model was zelfs zo gekend, dat het vaak als dé Imperial Shuttle werd aangeduid. Bouw & Uitzicht Het ontwerp van de Lambda-class was afkomstig van ingenieurs bij Cygnus Spaceworks die de Theta-class T-2c Personal Transport hadden ontworpen. Sienar Fleet Systems lokte deze ingenieurs echter naar hun firma om voor hen te komen werken. Cygnus werd echter later gecontracteerd om de militaire versie van de Lambda-class te maken. De shuttles hadden bovendien een speciaal ontwerp met een centrale vleugel die verticaal op de shuttle geplaatst was, en vleugels aan zowel stuur- als bakboord die zich konden ontvouwen voor een grotere stabiliteit tijdens het vliegen. Bij het landen konden de twee zijvleugels zich verticaal oprichten, waardoor de shuttle minder volume innam op zijn landingsplaats. De cockpit kon worden afgeschoten als een soort Escape Pod in hoge nood. Sienar Fleet Systems rustte de Shuttles bovendien uit met tal van wapens waardoor het de meeste kleinere bedreigingen makkelijk kon afslaan. De Shuttle beschikte ook over een hele snelle hyperdrive van Klasse 1.0. De cockpit huisvestte zes personen: de piloot, copiloot, schutter, navigator, ingenieur en een communicatie officer. De piloot en de copiloot zaten vooraan, gevolgd door de schutter en persoon die het System Op Station bemande. Achteraan in de cockpit was plaats voor twee personen die reserve stations bemanden. In nood kon een Lambda-class zelfs worden bestuurd door één piloot maar die moest wel over goede papieren beschikken. Gebruik De Lambda-class was vooral berucht omwille van de veelzijdigheid. Het was uitermate geschikt om troepen en belangrijke personen te vervoeren. De ruimte tussen de cockpit en het ruim kon worden afgesloten met een blast door. In het eerste geval kon de Shuttle twintig personen vervoeren die tegenover elkaar zaten in het vrachtruim. Indien het belangrijke personen vervoerde, werd dat ruim luxueus ingericht zoals een Star Yacht. Wanneer de Lambda-class werd gebruikt als een transportschip voor goederen kon het 80 ton vervoeren. Deze vracht bestond meestal uit bevoorrading, proviand en reserve-onderdelen. Meestal vervoerde de Lambda-class dit van schip naar schip, van basis naar basis of van schip naar planeet of omgekeerd. Soms kon een Lambda-class echter op z'n eentje arriveren in een System om de vracht te leveren (zoals de Tydirium deed nabij Endor). thumb|left|250px|Lambda-class op Endor De Lambda-class had door zijn drie vleugels een goede stabiliteit in de atmosfeer en was een vrij snel schip in vergelijking met andere Shuttles. Het was enkel kwetsbaar tijdens het landen en opstijgen. De Lambda-class beschikte over verschillende wapens maar kon het in principe niet opnemen tegen Starfighters. Technisch gezien had een Lambda geen nood aan een escorte maar weinig Lambda-class Shuttles reisden alleen, tenzij het profiel van hun missie niet erg belangrijk was. Weinig Lambda-class Shuttles werden extreem verbouwd. Eén van deze uitzinderingen was de Shuttle van Emperor Palpatine. Volgens geruchten was deze uitgerust met een Cloaking Device, een HoloNet Tranceiver, een extreem snelle Hyperdrive en talloze wapens. Het schip werd echter vernietigd aan boord van Death Star II. Geschiedenis Deze Shuttles waren het werkpaard van het Galactic Empire en dienden zowel als goederentransport als personenvervoer. Hooggeplaatste Imperials en zelfs Emperor Palpatine en zijn rechterhand Darth Vader maakten gebruik van de Lambda Shuttles. Wat het Galactic Empire niet kon voorspellen was dat een groepje Rebel Commandos de gestolen Lamba-class Shuttle Tydirium zouden gebruiken om een verdekte missie te lanceren op Endor die een einde zou maken aan het Galactic Empire. thumb|250px|Lambda-class Shuttle Niet alle Lambda-class Shuttles belandden echter in handen van het Empire. De burgerlijke versie (ongeveer 10% van alle Lambda-class) werden gewoon op de openbare markt verkocht. Onder andere Star Tours gebruikte Lambda-class Shuttles voor zijn vluchten naast locale overheiden en bedrijven. Zelfs de Rebel Alliance had een aantal van deze schepen in zijn arsenaal om personeel te vervoeren tussen grote schepen of basissen. Specificaties Bewapening Bij de Tydirium * 2 Taim & Bak KX5 Double Blaster Cannons * 1 ArMek R-Z0 Retractable Double Blaster Cannon * 2 Taim & Bak GA-60 Double Laser Cannons. Motoren * 1 Sienar Fleet Systems S/ig-37 Hyperdrive Engine * 2 Sienar Fleet Systems 204 Sublight Ion Engines Verschijning * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: Droids * Star Wars: Rebels **Gathering Forces Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles * Lambda-class Shuttle in de Databank * Star Wars Chronicles * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels * Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Category:Shuttles category:Sienar Fleet Systems category:Cygnus Spaceworks category:Lambda-class Shuttles category:Imperial Navy